With the development of communication technology, various communication electronic devices have been popularized. At the same time, user requirements for electronic apparatuses is increasingly high, for instance, data encrypting process of special applications, and application classification, and the like. Obviously, electronic apparatuses of an existing single-system cannot meet the needs of the user. On the other hand, electronic apparatuses of an existing dual-system might not be able to run two systems simultaneously and hardware reset operation is required upon system switching, which result in increased power consumption and bad user experience.